the_superhero_multiverse_imvufandomcom-20200214-history
Zachary Stone
Current Universe. ''Raised in the East Bay of California, Zachary Stone moved with his parents to Queens, New York City at the age of 15. A classmate along with Peter Parker during his field trip to a scientific observatory, a similar spider picked up on his clothing (or backpack, it isn't clear which) to which he too was later bitten. It took years before this weaker spider's irradiation invaded the man's DNA, only granting him similar abilities to Peter by the age of 21. Knowing that Peter can't operate at all hours of the day or even night, this 'supplemental Spiderman' operates largely in Harlem, Spanish Harlem and the Bronx in New York City, having become a symbol of hope as well as a victim to blame, being that many believe his abilities and presence are farther reaching than they are. Abilities Class: Street Level+ Origin: Marvel Comics Classification: Human Mutate Age: Mid-20's Powers and Abilities: Speed, strength, durability, flexibility, agility, combat clairvoyance, can detect when being targeting (as an extension of Spider sense), can adhere to any surface and climb on vertical surfaces and ceilings. Weaknesses: Is inept at fighting with weapons, forgetful at times, too trusting. Strength: Class 10. Has six-ton arm strength, with kicks being comparable to the damage of a hand grenade. Stamina: Superhuman Destructive Capacity: Wall/Tree Level Range: Melee range, one-hundred meters with wrist lines. Speed: Peak human, Reaction speed is supersonic+ Durability: Large building level Standard Equipment: Wrist-mounted adhesive, biodegradable, synthetic cable line-launchers. Intelligence: Skilled martial artist, natural leadership and strategist, some degree of detective and medical skills, excellent negotiator. Psychology Many of Zachary's mental illnesses are what have helped him to become the costumed hero that he is today. His mental illnesses include codependency, dysthymia, and . As with other costumed characters with a virtuous moral code, he practices self-denial and Biography Born in San Franscisco and growing up in Martinez, CA, Zach lived a mediocre life until his family moved to the Queens borough in New York City. From there, he and his one brother went to the local high school where he ended up meeting both Peter Parker and Danielle Echelon. Getting bitten after coming home from a lackluster field trip, he became unusually sick more often for a period of several months while his white blood cells were trying to protect his DNA from recombination. From there, he ended up getting a place with his long-time girlfriend Danielle. Eventually, she went to medical school online and he drowned in stagnancy, frustrated that his life wasn't going anywhere, which led to him getting a felony reckless driving charge while on a drunken joyride from the police, to which he was caught and incarcerated. While in jail, he realized that his strength began to overflow exponentially after knocking a larger man out cold in one strike. Faced with either picking up trash or helping the community that he hurt, he decided to volunteer for an experimental hospital that specialized in nano-machine injections. This continued for several years until he found other jobs he felt he could help in, often falsifying his own records to get into (such as being a police oficer, to which he was later fired). Finding his full abilities, he realized that Spiderman may be the one person he could help most of all, despite being unable to generate webbing. Crime Fighting After at last finding out where Peter lived, he placed a post-it on his window saying, 'if you ever want a hand, let me know'. Shortly after that, Zach went and checked on a friend who was working for the Baxter building, meeting Reed Richards soon afterwards. From there, he felt safe enough to explain his mind to the empathetic Richards who offered to help him out with his complimentary abilities. Soon, there would only be one Spiderman out at any one given time, neither he nor Peter meeting more than a handful of times at the end/beginning of their shifts. Zach usually covered a lot of afternoon and early night shifts, whereas Peter had acclimatized to the late night shifts in which Zach wanted. This too changed as Peter's personal life with fashion model Mary-Jane picked up. Now, more active than not, Zach has had to fight some of the best of Peter's rogues, having him lock up with Venom and Hobgoblin most notably. After a year, Zach was caught with his mask off by a private investigator, who sold it to SHIELD. Having the envelope mailed to his house by a Director Fury, Zach stormed into 40 Wall Street in the Financial District, which is the Business office of Anthony 'Trevor' Stark. When he used to frequent here, he wore a hat and sweater to conceal his features. It is here where he met Angel Averly and found out that his ex-girlfriend from earlier on in life was an iteration of Wonder Woman. Green Ring and its Application ''For more information, see: Green Lantern (Zachary Stone) Disgusted in his inability to stop so-called heroes from killing innocents on a regular basis, the Oans knew this and sent an emissary to deal with the constant threats within the Sol system. Zach found a woman in a green costume tangling with a large bone dragon in a life-or-death struggle, both mortally wounded. Fresh to the fight, he assists the weakened alien woman, defeating the dragon easily. The woman (Lana Raan) merely offered him her hand, saying 'take this home', the ring sliding off her hand by will before dying. For months, he wore the ring because it was unnaturally comfortable (even though it was green). It wasn't until he upset a vampire that tried to kill him that he saw its benefit, being shielded from what would have otherwise been death. Noting this, he began carrying this ring with him whenever he thought there would be situations that exceeded his abilities, having once survived a city-wide explosion because of it. After having been pulled through a portal and sexually assaulted by a woman with psionic powers, he began wearing it at all times, hoping that it would shield him from that too. Half a year after obtaining the ring, he is taught the mantra and the concept on how it is powered by Dick Grayson aboard the Watchtower satellite. Trying to use it against the Black Lanterns and Black Adam, he was largely ineffective. It wasn't until his grudge match with DeSean Prince in Green Lantern's Might #3 that he learned it could create the same constructs he had seen a Blue and the Black Lanterns use. It is unclear if he has retained these abilities as his mind was clouded with rage and an indomitable will to win at the time. Relationships Zachary has had several relationships to date, the most important being to Danielle Echelon to whom he's had two children, along with an involved intimate relationship with Angel Averly. Many of his relationships have dissolved due to his submissiveness to stronger partners and sharp mood swings when finally moved to irritation. Recommended Readings The Supplemental Spiderman #23: Having been mailed pictures in the Spidersuit without his mask, Zach storms into Stark Tower to meet with Dir. Fury. His introduction to the Misfit Avengers as well as a tie-in to his career at the hospital and a few failed relationships. Marvel War: The United States versus Stark Tower: An event in which Lex Luthor exposes the corrupt tower as a blight upon the nation, sparking a nationwide conflict that escalates into an all-out war between meta-humans and the United States military. An insight about the people Zach works alongside as well as his ability to organize plans. Superman/Batman: Us versus Them: A one-shot of the famed President Maximoff seizing dictatorial control over the world, beginning in New York and using metahumans to eradicate humanity, only being stopped by the combined efforts of Superman and Batman. (Non-canonical) Green Lantern's Might #03 - A Father's Resolve: After arguing with his ex-girlfriend, Zach goes to a bar where a familiar face taunts him about breaking his daughter's arm while she was an infant, recovering from brain surgery. Enraged and having learned the ring's defensive abilities, he fights the alien of unthinkable power to the death. This shows him at his most brutal as well as the deep, conflicted love that he has for his daughter and ex-girlfriend. Category:List of Spidermen Category:Heroes Category:Street Level Characters